walcome to your new life
by lynn winchester
Summary: what if you got to start a new life with a new family? would you do it? i suck at summerys just read


Disclaimer :I own nothing only baz and ones you never heard of..

my best friend Sebastian has been messing with magic . My name is KateLynn, Lynn for short. My Baz is my friend Sebastian, And he started my wish".

Earlier I got up unlocked my 17 locks from my bed room door and hurried out the back in my in my sushi pj's.I look down the street no sign of my dad thank god.. I grab my bike and gym bag and went to Baz, I knock on his basement door "hey girl ," he was in his tight black shirt with jeans and a fedora hat

"your sure you want this Lynn it means, you'll no longer be in this world if it works" he was going to miss me if it works or miss my energy. He has never done anything this big but I am terrified of my dad. "what other choice do I have baz. " I look at him even I had noticed my weight loss and paleness.

"alright goodbye my friend ," he hugs me live some candles says something in a odd language I had never heard it before.

The next thing I remember in waking up in a bed in a room, I didn't know or recognize hear. I walk slowly down the stairs looking around Jenna was cooking breakfast. "Lynn is Elena up she's going to be late for school," Jenna was tired I could tell, I walk up the stairs looking a pictures of all of us like I had wanted then I realized I'm Elena's twin sister now. She ran to her room looking in the mirror "I didn't plan this part but it works" I smile .

"Elena get up school will start soon" I sip my orange juice as I go down stairs Jeremy sat eating ."she's coming she seems upset to me" Lynn salt please " I hand it to him .then got my hair bow and pulls my hair up in a pony tail and jog to the high school . "Lynn hey " bonnie look like she was tired ."hi " I felt tired

"I cant believe last night you guys so broke up " Bonnie smiled it was comforting "it'll be okay I assure you" I looked at me "jack who" then realized I don't know where my locker is? "Bonnie I cant remember where my locker is?," she gave me this weird look but helped me "sorry bon I been forgetting things since I hit my head " I showed a mark that I had.

"so are you going to the mystic grill tonight" bonnie asked curiously.

"no I might stay in " I look at her and hear the bell Caroline caught up to us as we walk in. I tap my pencil on my desk to a tune, I remembered from my old life this was better .

"hey sis tell Jenna I'll be home little late," Elena looked at Stephan he held her hand snuggled in away they were lovey dovey, if you look you could see how much he loved her. "yea ok" I was a bit out of it trying to get use to things. I roll my eyes at them kind of wishing, I could be that happy, really felt numb in my stomach. "Lynn you ok" Bonnie asked sitting next to me.

"yea" I look at my friends knowing I'm lying to everyone , but I made my bed now its time to play in it. Stephan and Elena whisper to each other ears kissing sneakily way teachers back at the board passing notes . "can you believe how good they are together?" Bonnie said in a low tone "I know they make a great couple" I could see her light in her eyes it was good but I'm betting she was a fighter too.

The bell rang and I rushed out before homework was told I don't like home work much. "Lynn you need a ride?" a voice behind me called out I looked it was Damon Salvatore " what you don't like pickles?" he said sounding like he was trying to poke fun. "not so much" I lied, I think he knew I was lying though, as I picked up one of his fries and smiled; they were spicy." what do you do all day, why Stephan plays school boy football player guy?" I look at him

I felt my blood rush to my face causing me to blush. I looked over to my right to see Stephan and Elena were being all cozy and lovey dovey while shooting pool. I look about at Damon "first off I'm not a princess and second do those two always have to act all lovely dovey?" he took a drink from his glass of whiskey then said " they've been like that for months, you know that though." giving me a questioning look. "yea, guess I didn't pay attention before." I reply while trying to think of a way to change the subject.

"how can you be Stephen's brother? you dress so much better then him?" I ask remembering that Damon always has these little comments about his brother. "I'm so much cooler then him." he answers. "right" I chuckle as I notice Damon looking at Elena then back at me/ I'm starting to think he's only here with me because I look like my sister. you're in love with Elena only because Stephan is with her." I state while I order a glass of vodka for myself.

I knocked back my glass of vodka in one go and heard Damon say "wow" as if he was impressed that I can handle my alcohol. I heard Elena yell "what do you think you're doing KateLynn Elizabeth Gilbert" before grabbing my arm and pulling me away from the bar as if I was a little girl. "just having a drink." I told her rolling my eyes a bit. "I know but mom and dad wouldn't approve of that" Elena scolds. 'news flash Elena, mom and dad are dead and they're not coming back." I reply before I could stop myself then see a flash of pain in her eyes, but I refuse to look away. "pudding or chips would make this more enjoyable to watch." Damon comments with a laugh; to which Elena and I both snap "shut up Damon.'"

"I'll tell Jenna." Elena threatens, I smile and say "then I'll tell her where you actually were last Saturday." and watch her face turn beat red. "you knew I wasn't visiting Bonnie?" Elena asks me with shock in her eyes. "yeah I know you were really rolling around in bed with Stephan." I answer as I roll my eyes and watch her storm off. I so won that fight or it might continue at home.

"how did you know what her and Stephan were doing? Damon asks giving me a curious look. I take a drink from my glass then say " I'm her sister, those two are always doing that when they're alone. I think rabbits do it less" smirk before drowning my last shot. " I think I'm going to go rent a hotel room for the night, worry Elena a bit for some laughs." glancing at him maybe I'll stop by" Damon smirks, "you wish" I reply with a chuckle before standing up and heading for the restaurant.

I woke up to the sun shining on my face as it continued to rise and my phone ringing off the hook on the end table beside my hotel bed. I hurried to get dressed, then check out of the hotel and start to head back to my house while answering my phone. "hello Damon" I say in a groggy voice trying hard to wake up, and hear Damon say "good morning"; before I tripped over my own two feet falling to the ground. Cheerfulness this early in the morning is slightly annoying." I said with a groan.

so when i got to school I started to realize that I couldn't remember my old life as much including baz, it was all fading. begin to write things in my journal and draw pictures of baz trying my hardest to remember the witch who i had to thank for helping me. i didn't want to forget him. I jump when i hear "Hey" and see Bonnie appear out of nowhere. 'Good morning" I reply with a groan noticing just how much my head was throbbing.

"ok hi how was your night" I say as, I look at Bonnie while I close my journal" I saw the fight between you and Elena at the grill. are you okay?" bonnie asks me concern all over her face. "yeah I'm doing good." I answer as I look around ."were you last night? Elena has been looking for you all over and is really worried?" I heard a familiar voice say form behind me, and turn around to see Stephan standing behind me with a frown on his face. " I spent the night at a hotel." I answer with a sweet smile.

"why didn't you call?" he asked and i heard the hostility in his voice. before reaching my class the thought of ditching crosses my mind. I decide to take the risk and leave. when I reach my house I realize that aunt Jenna is home, not waiting to face her just yet I decide to go and surprise Damon; so I turn around before she can spot me.

I get to Damon's wonder what could I do to bug him today. I get to Damon's house thinking about how i could bug him today. i looked down at the new outfit I bought a few days ago and had decided to change into before i came here. I was wearing a tight black skirt with a strapless red top; I also put on a new perfume I bought for laughs called vampire. I smile in approval at how god I looked I the outfit. Can't believe I forgot I had this. then i got into his house And then I saw him drinking "hello Damon " I grin my devilish grin very confident.

"who let you in?" I hear Damon ask and look to my right to see Damon standing by the bookcase as he took a drink from his glass. "I let myself in; you going to throw me out?" I asked playfully with a smirk noticing he's wearing his usual black shirt and jeans, dude needs a bright wardrobe. So what do you normally do?" I ask as I lean against the wall feel comfortable in this house . usually I'm not alone" he replies with a smirk, i got the feeling he was lying though. "why don't we go shopping" I ask, get him some more colorful.

Damon raised an eyebrow at my question with a dirty look on his face your mind always in the gutter?" I ask while looking at him with a smile. "well ya unless I'm asleep" Damon answers with a smirk i grabbed his keys to his car from the table beside the door and head to his car, which him following me.

"don't call me that" i snap giving him an annoyed glare. "why you act like one." Damon chuckles in response with a smile

I took some shirts and pants off the rack, and grab a hat from the table beside them and toss them at Damon; "why don't you come with me?" he asked with a smirk. "not this time sweetie, now chop chop." I reply with a bigger smile "you sure " he teased going to the changing room.

I saw a crimson red shirt and a nice pair of jeans and tossed them over to him, they would work well with him. "Tell me why you wanted to do this?" I hear Damon ask from behind me as i went to look for more clothes. "I was curious what brighter clothes would make you look like" I answer with a smile while blushing. I always seem to blush a little while I smile.

"do you like the clothes " I look at him trying to show him he can be colorful and dark at the same time." yea but I do think I look better with out them " he joked I couldn't help but roll my eyes . "can you play tennis Damon" I look at him I loved tennis I was a little competitive or so I was told. " a little" he smirks in response. "lets see what you know" I say with a grin as i grab some jogging shorts and a gray tank top from a table.

i change into my tennis clothes, and noticed him watching me in the rear view mirror. "eyes on the road" I told him and smirked when the car swerves a bit" cute tattoo" he commented noticing my tattoo of a heat that had bite me written in the middle; on my lower back under my lace panties.

"don't tell Elena please" I say looking at him as I pull on my shorts. you seem surprised?" I state looking at him with a slight frown. "you've changed a bit." he replies.

We get to the courts. I soon discover that Damon can actually play tennis really well. wasn't about to end the game, even though I was tired and dehydration was starting to kick in. I guess they were right about me being really competitive; Damon had to catch me before I well to the ground completely whipped out.

there's a little thing about you humans, you need water." he says with a small smile. "Sorry guess they were right about me being competitive." I reply with a smirk

I watched my aunt Jenna walk into my hospital room; i guess the doctors called her without telling me or Damon did either or. "oh you are so grounded!" she yells at me. "sorry i was just trying to screw with Elena. I didn't mean to worry you." I say, I really should have called her and screwed Damon; defiantly would have made all this trouble way more worth it I thought to my self.

a few hours later visiting hours were over, so my aunt and Damon had to leave; so I decided to get some sleep. at around 3 am i woke up to see an unfamiliar man in the room .I don't know why I followed him out of my hospital room and let him sign me out. we were just chatting the whole time as i got into his car; with no seconds thoughts. I didn't know this man at all but it didn't matter. I frowned when we pulled up beside this huge house I saw a couple of times before on the outskirts of our town.. "why did you take me here Eli?" I ask as I follow him into the house with a frown on my face

"my brother wants to see you." he answers as he leads me to a huge room with a throne. first thing that comes to mind when I get in the room is 'dude has an ego "ah hello there" I heard a new voice say, and blink when I see that Eli is gone. I look at the door thinking of running "love I wouldn't even try you wont get far" he had this look broken kind of but angry at the world.

"what the hell do you want?" I ask trying to remain calm. "well love there are a lot of things that I want." he answers with a smirk "your blood is in my top five " he had this look on his face that told me to run, and I did but he caught me. he lead me to a room, and shoved me in before closing and locking the door.

I sit on my bed trying to focus on Elena we use to have a strong connection but as we grew older the connection we had grew weaker. come on Elena focus try to connect I cry fuck Elena try. I fall asleep after a while but wake up when I hear someone enter the room and see the guy who locked me up standing by the door. "What's your name?" I ask looking him over. "Nicklaus is my name my father gave me, but call me Klaus" he replied with a smile that sent shivers down my spine

"how about you let me go " I said in a cute hopeful voice, he chuckled ran his fingers along my cheek bone. He gave me a glass of whisky .I put the drink down, feeling more uneasy by the minute. This was getting really scary. I tried focusing on connecting to Elena again. And I couldn't get her I scream for her to the fringes of my mind I guess we are broken. I downed the shot, and shivered when he said "let me get you another drink "he smiles "I don't want another I want to go home" I told him

I decided at this point that I should try to get him to kill me. That way Damon and Stephan could focus on Elena. I try to think of something to say "Why am I even here? Is it because of all the blood pumping through my veins?" I ask with a slight smirk as I trace my fingers over my heart. Then he went all emo goth vamp on my ass, and bite my neck. And ya getting your neck bit into fucking hurts. I can tell that he was getting turned on by this...which is kinda sick if you think about it; i felt my head start to spin as my vision went blurry slowly going darker.

woke up the next morning when the sun was shining on my face; I tried to move but was still to weak. I look to the entrance of the room when i hear the door open, and watch an older woman who seemed to either be high as hell or drunk walk in and put a tray of food, down on the nightstand beside the bed. slowly sat up and started to pick at the breakfast. I usually don't eat bacon or eggs but they were very good. I try to reach Elena again we are strong any more.

door opens again, this time Klaus enters "that stunt was stupid love" he says then tosses me a bag of clothes "you will wear this and you will be on your best behavior" he orders before giving me a kiss. one would think that being around for how many years he would be better behaved. I had to admit it was a pretty dress, I rest for a bit longer then get up and get changed. I was still really tired but i had to deal with it I guess; what the hell did he want with me.

little bit later, I went over to the closest door, I could leave but a part of me didn't want to . the hell? why cant I

Leave. "its no good. come and join the party" I heard him say from behind me and I turn around to see him smiling at me; i really wanted to hit him. I nod then go in with him . so max where are you from?" I ask with a curious expression on my face and nod my head when he answers "from Ireland" he after smiles "are you related to Katharine? you must be the doppelganger." I smile "she's my ancestor " I felt uneasy.

i noticed Klaus walking over, and watched the vampires i was talking to bow to him mentioning about how Rebecca and i were good company. my eyes widened when I heard Klaus say" if you ever come near my sister or doppelganger again ill rip your throats out" in a dark voice. "I don't belong to anyone" i snap throwing my drink in his face then storming off to my room. a small smirk comes on my face as I realize he may actually kill me.

opened the whiskey bottle on the dresser in my room and started to drown shot after shot; then looked up when he walked into the room "you are mine until I say otherwise" he says in a commanding tone, I give him a glare as I start to strip down for bed. I had a feeling, I was pushing things a little too far but it was a little fun. "its hot tonight." I say with a smirk

he moved faster then I could imagine, one minute he's next to the door, the next he has me pinned on the bed. I struggle against him tell him to let me go, he ended up kissing me. I could taste the blood from his latest victims as he tore off my panties. i really didn't think this through.

I woke up the next morning, Klaus was gone but I was badly bruised and still very pale even though my neck had healed i close my eyes and try to focus on Elena one last time, hoping the connection has grown strong. I smiled when I saw her and called out her name. "where are you Lynn?" she ahs concern all over her face and in her voice. "slight problem, Klaus kinda may sort of have me." I answer look horrible! have you been eating?" she asked with tears in her eyes

"ya I've eaten a bit. but I don't know how much time till he comes back." I answer with a worried look on my face. I tell her where I'm at then I open my eyes now i wait and see what happens, and hope they come for me. after a while of silence which seemed like for friggin ever I hear a commotion downstairs. i stand up wondering if it was Damon or Stephan coming to save my ass. open the door and take a cautious step outside my room whispering "please let it be Damon" then let out a sigh of relief when i hear him say "hello princess" and run and give him a hug.

I lean on him as we head to the entrance, i was still really tired and sore. "I told you girls cant resist me." he says with a smirk and he gently picks me up. "Elena told you?" I ask in curiosity "she was worried about you." he answers in a gentle voice. before I knew it I had fallen asleep.

**Tbc**

**I hope you enjoyed reading thanks Ronnie for helping me edit to be ready for you guys enjoy.**

.


End file.
